With you - I turn stupid
by Aoi Dark
Summary: One-shot. This is an alternative story to strawberry pet. It focuses on Szayel and Nnoitra's love life (kind off), how they' became lovers e.t.c.


Warning! BOY X BOY, don't like don't read, some inappropriate words and e.t.c.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything...

Have fun reading :D

* * *

Szayel's POV

I have done it again… Why can't I keep myself composed when it comes to this brute? I was happily helping Grimmjow with his new pet when came, grinning like an idiot, walking towards me with no grace at all and entwining me in his long thin arms…

Of course I tried telling him off, but then he whispered my name in a low husky voice right into my ear and… And my self awareness disappeared. I was completely at his mercy, lost in the depths of his passionate kiss.

When I temporarily came back to reality I noticed that Grimmjow and his pet had already left, probably thinking that they shouldn't bother us anymore… Well I've told them most of the things I needed them to know so their presence was of no concern to me…

Nnoi kissed me again, this time blowing my sanity into the depths of abyss. Oh my, how did I end up like this? Ah…

Flash back:

Normal POV

SLAM! PAW! BOOM! DANG!

Pink haired man was gritting his teeth in annoyance of the noise that came from some brutes fighting outside right beside his lab. He has told all of the survivors to stay away from his precious research facility, but no! Some imbeciles just had to make a ruckus right in front of it.

"Why can't those morons understand a simple request asked of them?" Szayel moved away from his experiment, he's going to give those muscle heads a piece of his mind. But right at that moment his wall cracked open and a huge body crashed inside the lab.

"Hah! Getting sissy, spoon-head?" Grimmjow said mockingly to the man that just flew in destroying some of the equipment in his fall.

"Getting so exited at a lucky shot" Nnoitra – the one that flew thought the wall grinned "or are you having delusional bluffs, Grimm-cat?"

"Wanna go fly the skies again, huh?" Grimmjow formed a cero in his hand.

"Give me yer best shot." Nnoitra accepted the challenge.

Szayel saw where all of this was going and if he doesn't stop it now, who knows what's going to be left of his treasured lab. He needed to act quickly, so he did the easiest thing to do – shout.

"YOU DAMN FUCKING IDIOTS!" He screamed as far as his lungs let him "Where the hell do you two think you are?!"

This simple spontaneous act worked perfectly, both brutes stopped and looked at the pissed off Szayel with surprise.

"What's your problem, science freak?!" First to snap back was Grimmjow.

"For your information it's my lab that you're wrecking at the moment." Pink haired man hissed "Therefore would you mind leaving?"

"I don't know 'bout Grimm-cat over there but I don't feel like leaving yet" Nnoitra grinned in his famous piano way "So what ya gonna do, pinkie?"

"You insolent brick-head," Szayel was fuming furiously "Firstly you barge in destroying my lab and now you are refusing to leave, not to mention your ridiculous pet-name!"

"Aaa…" Grimmjow yawned making a bored face "It looks like you started your hunt, spoon-head, so I'm leaving."

"Sure thing, kitty, don't get too upset just because yours is in the living world." Nnoitra waved to the leaving Grimmjow.

"Oh shut up!" A growl was heard and the blue man disappeared.

"Now then where were we?" Nnoitra focused his attention back on Szayel.

"You were preparing to leave."

"Hah, nice try" Nnoitra laughed "but I think that I was thinking 'bout doing something more fun with ya."

"You think? Now that's hilarious," Szayel stated mockingly "please do tell me what kinds of brilliant ideas are squirming in that head of yours."

"Are ya sure ya wanna know?"

"Why of course, Mr. muscle-head."

Nnoitra smiled in a dangerous way that caused Szayel to twitch, however the pink haired man managed to keep his calm. What he didn't expect though was the tight embrace he was pulled into.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" A blush unacceptable for a scientist like him appeared on Szayel's cheeks.

"Oh my, you already look this cute only after a hug, pinkie" Nnoitra chuckled "Then how will you react to a kiss?"

"Kiss? What kind of nonsense is that?"

"You know so much, pinkie, yet you don't know what a kiss is?" Nnoitra grinned "Let me teach you then."

The huge man showed Szayel's chin up and leaned forward causing their lips to meet. He made sure to abolish all the possibilities for the pink mans escape and brushed his tongue at his captive's mouth's entrance. Szayel gasped, producing the opportunity Nnoitra has been waiting for. The man slipped his ridiculously long tongue into Szayel's mouth, devouring the guy completely.

Any normal person would've bitten or hit their molester in this kind of situation but Szayel's mind just went off. He lost the ability to think when Nnoitra kissed him; all he could do was melt into the huge moron's embrace.

Szayel's POV

Ah… What am I doing?! Why don't I push him away?! This kind of behavior is intolerable! But… But why do I feel so… so good in his arms? Wait! Did I just think it felt good!? No. No. NO. NO! This is absolutely ridiculous; he just caught me by surprise. How else was I supposed to react to him kissing me? More importantly why did I ask what a kiss is?! I know it fairly well, so why… Now that I think about it, what is this heat spreading across my face? And why is my breaching becoming heavier by each second? Did he use some kind of drug on me? When?

"It seems you're a bit confused at the moment, pinkie."

Again with the nick name, huh? Did he just say 'confused'? Me? What can I possibly be uncertain about?

"You sure say some interesting things. Me confused? About what?"

"About yer feelings, pinkie."

"Feelings?" What kind of nonsense is this brute spouting? Feelings – like strong emotions towards someone? For whom should I feel something like that to end up confused about it? "Towards who?"

"Me of course."

"Huh?" Did that bastard grinned while saying this "The only thing I feel towards you is irritation."

"Oh no, pinkie, you seem to be confusing something, the emotions you feel for me are from affection."

"Affection?" Is he insane? How can I feel something like this towards him? Is he talking about respect, admiration or maybe other forms of it? "What kind of affection do you suppose I feel towards you?"

"Love, pinkie, you are a scientist but when it comes to your own feelings you're completely oblivious."

"L-L-Love…" No way! I love this imbecile?! Unacceptable! I need to think, analyze everything; there must be some explanation for this. Think. Think!

Okay, so firstly to love someone you need to look at him often even if the person doesn't notice it. Did I look at him? Let's see… Ah! I did, whenever he would walk not so far away from me, when he sat at the same table, even I see him at the camera's monitor I start looking at him… Damn this doesn't help at all!

Next is exploring his body in various situations. I have done it as well… By looking only though, but it still counts….

Then it's the thoughts you have while looking at him. Well that's easy, I get this strange disease that makes me feel all fluffy, my mind keeps forcibly inflicting images of how he'd look without some parts of his clothing…

This is not helping!

So the last hope which can deny this outrageous statement is how did I feel when he touched me? I almost literally melted… Darn it all, I can't accept it! Love him? Since when, when did I start feeling this way about him? I just can't understand it! "Funny, huh?"

"What is?"

"That an idiot like you figured this out earlier than I did."

"So ya finally ready to accept it?"

"Who knows, why did you make a move on me in the first place?"

"Guess I feel affectionate 'bout you also, pinkie."

"I can not believe this…"

"Ya better start soon."

Ah… He's kissing me again… And I'm letting him dominate me completely. Well I don't care anymore; I'll just let it be…

Normal POV

Nnoitra was devouring Szayel's lips. The man couldn't believe how easily pinkie melts from his touch; he could screw the guy this instant but strangely didn't want to. For the first time in his life he wanted to treasure something and that something just happened to be Szayel. When he ended their kiss, Nnoitra looked at his prey with lust but instead decided to wait.

"So how 'bout becoming mine?"

"Y-yes, though I'll probably regret it later…" Szayel mumbled.

"Don't worry, pinkie" Nnoitra chuckled "I'll make you mine completely soon enough, but for now I'll leave you to put your mind together."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I'll leave ya alone to prepare yourself mentally" The ridiculously tall man let go of Szayel "You're mine now and I'm a possessive man."

With that Nnoitra left, waving his hand as a goodbye sign.

End of flashback.

Szayel's POV

That's right it happened like that. There really are times I regret agreeing but its wonderful most of the time. Though he honestly left me alone for one day only and then the next one he broke my body into tiny pieces, making me his, leaving marks of possession all over it. That pissed me off at first; I mean that hurt like hell! However after that he showed me kindness I never thought he had in him, sure I'm the only one who knows about it and no one in their right mind would believe me even if I told them.

Well anyway, I'm happy that he's mine even if he messes my mind completely…

Normal POV

"What ya spacing out for, Szayel?" Nnoitra whispered huskily.

"O-oh nothing, just remembering how we began…" Pink haired man blushed lightly.

"Don't think about the past" Nnoitra slipped his hand between pinkie's legs "Concentrate on the moment."

"Mmgh…Ah…Aaah!" Szayel moaned as his huge lover moved inside him while stroking his hard cock "D-don't you think that you're abusing my body too much?"

"Not at all" Nnoitra licked Szayel's neck "You've spent so much time fussing 'bout Grimmy's pet that you seemed to have forgotten about my existence, so I'm just reminding to whom you belong."

"Ugh…" Szayel gasped "You're still the same as always…"

"What do ya mean?" Nnoitra asked with curiosity.

"Mhm… You still turn me stupid…" Szayel smiled and kissed his lover while his mind went blank from the hot warm liquid filling him up completely.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it ^^ I personally think this is a poor job, but I'll leave it for your judgement. Bye


End file.
